H2ODelirious
Jonathan Gormon Dennis (born: ), better known online as H2ODelirious, is an American YouTuber and video game commentator from North Carolina. He is known for his Let's Play and gaming videos and serial killer-like personality. H2O currently has over 11. million subscribers and 2.5 billion views. Channel Delirious' content mostly consists of him doing let's plays or just messing around with his friends. He is known to have a large group of friends and play together for a video as collaborators. Delirious also does Let's Play videos by himself where he often plays single-player games where he plays through the campaign mode. WatchMojo describes Delirious as a person who truly knows the art of Let's Plays and doesn't let reviews or other disturbances to hinder his playthrough. Delirious is well loved for his crazy style of gaming such as not knowing what is going on and freaking out at every jumpscare; and of course, his contagious psychotic 'Delirious' laughter. Like VanossGaming, despite having over 10 million subscribers (which is rapidly increasing), his comment section is almost free from the rabid and intense monster discussions that channels like PewDiePie have. Personal Life Due to the line between his YouTube life and Personal life, not much is known about Delirious in real life, other than his real name is Jonathan, and he is originally from Virginia and that after awhile had moved to North Carolina. He has never revealed his face in any video yet. In fact, his face is still a mystery. CaRtOoNz is the only person to know what he looks like since he dated his sister in the past. Recently, a photograph that is believed to be of Jonathan and Luke was found on Luke's forgotten Myspace page . It appears to be from 10 years ago, at least. Delirious' appearance resembles that of his GTA V player model and his Xbox avatar. Games Played * Agar.io * Alien: Isolation * Amazing Frog * Among the Sleep * Aragami * Ark Survival: Evolved * Assassin's Creed: Origins * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate * Assassin's Creed Unity * A Way Out * Baby Blues * Batman: Arkham Knight * Battle Block Theater * Battleborn * Battlefield 1 * BATTLESHIP * Ben and Ed * BioShock: Infinite * Blackwake * Blade Ballet * Block N Load * Boogeyman * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Call of Duty: WW2 * Chicken Invaders * Chivalry: Medieval Warfare * Cockroach Simulator * Coffin Dodgers * Conan Exiles * Cuisine Royale * Dead by Daylight * Dead Dozen * Dead Island: Riptide * Dead or Alive: Last Round * Dead Realm * Dead Rising 3 * Dead Rising 4 * Dead Space 3 * DeathGarden * Deceit * Depth * Destiny * Devilry * Disc Jam * Doom (Open Beta) * Donut County * Dungeon Nightmares 2 * Dragon Ball: FighterZ * EA Sports UFC * Emily Wants To Play * Fallout 4 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry 5 * Far Cry Primal * Fibbage * Filthy Hands * Finding Bigfoot * Five nights at Freddy's 4 * Fly Simulator * For Honor * Fortnite * Friday The 13th: Killer Puzzle * Friday The 13th: The Game * Frosty Nights * Gang Beasts * Garry's Mod * Gears of War 4 * Gears of War: Ultimate Edition * Goat MMO Simulator * Goat Simulator * Golf With Your Friends * Ghost Recon Wildlands * GTA IV * GTA V * Guts and Glory * H1Z1 * Halo 5: Guardians * Halo: Spartan Assault * Hatred * Heartstone: Tavern Brawl * Hektor * Heroes and Generals * Hide and Shriek * Hitman: World of Assassination * Hitman: Sniper Assassin * Hitman 2 * Home Sweet Home * Hunt Showdown * Human Fall Flat * I Am Bread * Infliction * Injustice 1 * Injustice 2 * Injustice: Gods Among Us * Kidnapped * Killer Instinct * Killing Floor * Killing Floor 2 * Killing Room * Klepto * Lakeview Cabin Collection * Lakeview Cabin Collection IV * Layers of Fear * Last Year: The Nightmare * Left 4 Dead 2 * Left Alone * Linch * Mad Max * Maize * Mario Kart 8 * Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite * Minecraft * Mirage: Arcane Warfare * Modern Warfare 3 * MoonBase Alpha * Mortal Kombat X * Mount Your Friends * Mount Your Friends in 3D * Move or Die * Mutant Football League * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Nether * Neverending Nightmares * Night Blights * Notes of Obsession * One Piece Burning Blood * Only If * Outlast * Outlast 2 * Outlast 2 Demo * Observer * Overwatch * Overkill's The Walking Dead * Overcooked 2 * Paint the Town Red * Party Panic * Passing Pineview Forest * Phantasmal * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 * PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds * Prey * Pummel Party * PWND * Rainbow Six: Siege * Ratty Catty * RE77 (Alpha Demo) * Red Dead Redemption 2 * Reign of Kings * Resident Evil 7 Demo * Resident Evil 7: Biohazard * Rides With Strangers * Rocket League * Rock of Ages * Rock of Ages 2 * Rust * Saints Row 4 * School Simulator * Sea Of Thieves * Secret Neighbours * Shift Happens * Shotgun Farmers * Silent Hills * SOMA * South Park: The Fracture But Whole * Spider-man * SpeedRunners * Spy Party * Star Wars: Battlefront * Steep * Stick Fight * Sword With Sauce * T.A.B.S: Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Teddy Terror * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan * Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 1 * The Crew * The Culling * The Conjuring House * The Division * The Evil Within * The Evil Within 2 * The Forest * The Joy of Creation: Reborn * The Plight * The Ship * Totally Accurate Battlegrounds * Totally Accurate Battle Simulator * Trapper's Delight * Uno * Until Dawn * Viking Squad * Viscera Cleanup Detail * Watch Dogs * Watch Dogs 2 * We Happy Few Alpha * What's Under Your Blanket * White Noise 2 * White Noise Online * Witch It * Who's Your Daddy * Whos Your Monkey * Wick * Witch it * Worms WMD * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * Zombi * Zooicide Collaborations *VanossGaming *I AM WILDCAT *Lui Calibre *Terroriser *SeaNanners *Moo Snuckel *Daithi De Nogla *Mr. Sark *SilentDroidd *BasicallyIDoWrk *Mini Ladd *fourzer0seven *AnthonyKongphan *Racingcatz *Goldenenderegg *CaRtOoNz *TheRPGMinx *Bryce Games *CaptainSparklez *Avajaijai *Sp00nerism *MiniMik3V *SMii7Y *Jacksepticeye *GassyMexican *RegimeK *BigJigglyPanda *CrReaM *SoCloseToToast *Malikaplays *Gorillaphent *KYRSP33DY *Ms.HeartAttack *Bodil40 *Ohmwrecker *SneakyTader60 *Dead Squirrel *Chilled Chaos Trivia * Delirious has received 3 Copyright Strikes for using the band Deliri0us' song "Outta my mind". ** Since then, he has used fan songs, Why so Delirious? and Delirious Army (both by Spaceman Chaos) as his main themes. * In WatchMojo's first list of 'Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels' he was not ranked, but was giving an honorable mention. **Later, WatchMojo's list of 'Another Top 10 YouTube Let's Play Channels', Delirious was ranked #1, being described as a true Let's Play gamer. * On April Fools 2015, he made a fake face reveal video which revealed his GTA V character's face instead of his own face. *On April Fools 2017, he again made a second fake face reveal with the help of his Youtuber friends, Daithi de Nogla and MiniLadd *On April Fools 2018, he uploaded a video with the title "FORTNITE BR - WHERE'S THE ENEMIES?? (My first face cam!)". As it turned out, he had an animated verson of his current gmod character play the game, also including some easter eggs of his friends. *On August 2017, Vanoss introduced Delirious in a GMOD Sandbox video saying "he's 6ft tall, 140lb". *Throughout 2017, he and his close friends on YouTube suggested that he never showed them his face. Terroriser jokingly demanded on Twitter and his videos that he reveals his face. *In a stream in April 2018, Cartoonz mentioned that he knew Gorillaphent since high school, so it's possible that Gorillaphent knows Delirious in person. *Claims (jokingly) that he is the "Uno" champion of the world in "Uno Funny Moments - Delirious, Uno Champion of the World?? " (and several other videos). *In an old (quite possibly deleted) GTA stream by Mini Ladd, it was mentioned by BasicallyIDoWrk that Delirious' real last name is Smith. It could be possible that Delirious' real name is Jonathan Smith. Quotes *''"GIVE BIRTH!” - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Bubble Daryl Shotgun & Sumo Gamemode (Give Birth!)' *“Shuch up!” - '''GTA 5 Next Gen Funny Moments Ep. 57 (Secret Club Glitch) Shuch up! *''“World Peace!” - “World Peace!”- GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Professional Flyer & Hydra Jet Madness!' *“WHY YOU ALWAYS TRAITORING, B***H?” - ''Gmod Hide and Seek - Twerk Edition! (Garry's Mod Funny Moments)'' *''“CHIPOTLE!” - '''GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - BMX Bike Fun, Wack-a-Bike Mini Game, Chipotle! (Gmod Transition Goof!)' *“Hey Vanoss, when you sneeze, do you go AHOO?” - '''GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - The Weenie Boys & Minigun Unlocked! *''“POODIT.” - Gmod Hide and Seek - Tall Character Edition! (Garry's Mod Funny Moments)' *“Anybody here wanna pump me?” - '''Gmod Hide and Seek Funny Moments - Dangerous Roads! (Car Edition) *''“There’s a Daryl- Double barrel shotgun!” - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Bubble Daryl Shotgun & Sumo Gamemode (Give Birth!)' *"Me so sorry ehh…" - '''Gmod Guess Who: Star Wars Edition - It's a TRAP! (Garry's Mod)" *''"Operation: Thing. Operation: Oh sh*t.” - Gmod Prop Hunt Funny Moments - Murdering News Paper! (Garry's Mod)' *“Quit blocking the car blosh.” - '''GTA 5 Online Invincible Paralyzing Glitch (Funny Moments, Messing w/ Random People) *''“HOW? I DROPPED F***ING BUBBLES.” - Dead Realm: Seek and Reap Funny Moments! (Dead Realm Gameplay)' *“BUBBLE DARYL, B***H!” - '''GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Bubble Daryl Shotgun & Sumo Gamemode (Give Birth!) *''"Have you caught those droids I’ve asked you to caught?” - Gmod Guess Who: Star Wars Edition - It's a TRAP! (Garry's Mod)' *“Holy sh*t! Look at this shark eating this cheeseburger!” - '''GTA 5 Online Funny Moments Ep. 28 (Fun Times) Shark eating cheeseburger! *''“I am a professional flyer. I got my license. I got my license in aerial duh - dymanicks." - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Professional Flyer & Hydra Jet Madness!' *"You could dodge a bullet, you can dodge…y’know…life." - '''Ghost Recon Wildlands - Crashing Party Island (Gameplay Funny Moments) *''"Would you like to sssssssss buy an a** whoopin’?!" - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Clown Salesman Rage!'' *''"I'm selling an apartment for rent" - GTA 5 Online Funny Moments - Clown Salesman Rage!'' *"Stop-a-boozin' " - GTA5 Online Funny Moments - After Hours Nightclub DLC! Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views